


无题

by nightoye



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 其实他心底也一直清楚。苍树红，无论她是个怎样的人，无论她是否曾为他爱过，她都始终是他梦想的一部分。那个梦想关乎漫画，关乎福田组，关乎JUMP，和许多人的命运。他没有放弃过，于是那个梦想和她的影子始终存在。她只是在这个梦想中，沉淀了一点回忆与幻想的色彩。是否和爱情有关，那之于福田真太而言，并不重要。因为，他终究是个聪明的人。
Relationships: Aoki Kou/Fukuda Shinta
Kudos: 1





	无题

福田真太并不是笨蛋。  
如果他是个笨蛋，就不会成为JUMP一线的畅销漫画家。  
实际上，他只是不乐意去想没有结论的问题，比如说“他究竟有没有才能”。有没有才能不是自己判断的，而是读者来替他决定的。即使有才能又如何呢，还需要机遇和努力。既然雄二郎先生说他有才能，福田就不打算在这方面多纠结了。他只需要去一直努力就好。  
于是他没有上大学，在年纪轻轻的时候，就一个人离开广岛来到了关东。租便宜的屋子，打三份工，为新妻英二当助手。他看似很一往无前，实际上也知道自己是在赌博。拿他的青春和才能赌博。但是那又如何，若是虚度几年，当他没有了这份热血，他也许会后悔自己从来没有赌过。  
总的来说，他做出的每个决定看似头脑发热，实际上都做好了承担责任的觉悟。  
幸好他赌赢了。他成为了所有人之中坚持下来并且成功了的那一个。

福田真太总是画不良少年，实际上自己读书的时候，是个好学生。  
他只把自己的梦想和青春的愤怒发泄在画面中，他也渴望着为了什么拼搏，但毫无疑问，绝对不是外出打架、火拼、染上毒瘾、被人利用而不自知的这类事。他只和哥哥打过架，两个人从小就互相看不顺眼，彼此挑刺，拼得死去活来。直到他离家许多年后，哥哥结婚了，他们才和解。  
当然，他也不是没有恋爱过，如果暗恋也算的话。  
他暗恋过班上一个女生，她和他完全不一样，循规蹈矩，头脑聪明，相貌清秀，家世良好。他悄悄地把她画成了漫画中女主角的形象。但是她本人从来不知道这一切。这也是福田小小的聪明——或者说狡猾，他离开广岛的时候没有给自己留下任何回头的机会。那姑娘也没有上大学，回她的老家嫁人了。

“广岛的罗密欧”自然是戏言。福田本人很清楚，忙于学业时还拼命地画漫画，究竟会剩多少时间在做不良少年常做的那些事上。  
偏偏读者也好，甚至编辑、助手和福田组其他人也好，都总会有先入为主的成见，觉得画热血不良少年的漫画家，自己也是热血不良少年。福田不是不良少年，不过他某种意义上确实很热血，凡是他关心人的人需要帮忙，他能二话不说地主动冲上前把一切都安排得滴水不漏。如果他的好哥们犯浑，他能直接打电话劈头骂得对方狗血淋头直到丫回头是岸。只不过大家不知道的一件事是：他对不关心的人压根懒得理会，多说半个字，都是浪费他福田大爷的时间。

他的确是关心着苍树红的。而且是从初次见面开始。  
虽然第一印象也许并不好。这姑娘确实美丽，让他有眼前一亮之感，但她那清冷高傲的表情让他接下来又兴致全无。况且她对漫画的理解又实在不合他的胃口。总而言之，那时候福田对中井的关心都要多过对她的。不过那个时候毕竟是在一条战壕里，所以他还是下意识地把她划分成了“自己人”。  
既然是自己人，他就自然会有一些偏心了。不管她多么不识趣多么高攀不起多么……总归是福田组的一员嘛。不管她也是不可以的。  
苍树和中井闹了矛盾，中井在大冬天里跑到她窗下去画画，福田知道了，也骑摩托车到公园外去守着。  
他没让当事人知道，就这么在远处看。中井拼命地画。手指冻僵了，有小混混来撩拨他，长夜过去了又是黎明，他睡着了又醒来，画稿上满满的都是一个男人的坚持。福田有时候就看着他画画，有时候就看着紧闭的窗子。他如果知道号码，一定会打电话去把苍树红大骂一场。世界上怎么有这么狠心的女人？她怎么可能甚至不推开窗看一看？  
其实他也隐约想到一种可能性。苍树是不敢看，因为只要看了她就一定会被感动。女人总是难以控制自己的感情。  
他既可怜中井又替他觉得无望。也许奇迹终究是不会发生了。  
大雪的那天，他和亚城木匆匆赶到公园，看见有人撑着伞从公寓楼里跑出来。  
是真的在跑，她看样子终于想通了，她奔到中井身边，用伞遮盖在他头上，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘下来，她说了什么话。中井的脸上全是雪水和泪。福田一动不动，在远处就这么看着，嘴角勾起一个微笑，他没有任何别的心思，纯粹是为这两个人感到欣慰。  
即使知道了事情后来会如何发展，他那一刻的想法，估计也不会改变的。

总而言之，托中井的福，苍树才真正地成为福田组一员。之前也许她并未注意到，她没有被大多数的成员接纳。  
福田有时候也会想，假如他自己想画的东西编辑不让画，那他要怎样呢？  
这样想他有时候也是能理解的。  
他管她叫“大小姐”。东大生，聪明、美貌、文雅、有魅力，本来不需要选择这个拼命的、压榨精力和灵感的职业。  
开始连载以后他们都忙得团团转，只有很偶尔才能挤出时间发起聚会，但是福田会翻每一期JUMP，看这些人的漫画。每个人都有他们的个性：新妻老师的故事天马行空，亚城木梦叶的步步为营，平丸一也的黑色幽默，还有他自己的热血率真，每一个故事都特色鲜明，容易让他想起画面背后的人。而苍树红的世界又是另一种世界，虽然中井给她作画，但仍改变不了其中强烈的女性色彩，细腻温柔，敏感忧伤，平淡如水，不像战斗故事那样有着大起大落的情节。但无疑是个有意义的故事，他常常将这个故事的连载通读几遍，然后想：这就是女孩子的内心吗？  
也许他是真的不理解女孩子。不知道为什么，这个故事，很容易使福田真太想起自己的初恋。  
没有理由的，就是那么转瞬间匆匆一瞥的偶遇。然后他就永远地把那个人作为一种美好的象征放在心上了。  
平时不会去触摸，但又在偶尔的时候会想起来，给他风风火火的内心渗入水一样温柔的情愫。

这样又经历了许多波折，在这中间亚城木经历的波折最大，他们很努力，但是主笔入院，停载后复出结果成绩不佳，惨遭腰斩。福田自己也不顺利，他真真切切地体会到了当连载漫画家有多么辛苦，每天光是想剧情就能想得脑袋发痛。平丸非常不顺利，每天都在被编辑追杀，在各个工作室流窜，福田一见他就愤怒地把他撵出去。苍树和中井的组合相当不顺利，他们的漫画排名越来越低，不用说也知道是为了什么。只有新妻老师一直很顺利……当然，新妻英二这种天才怎么能拿来和人类比。  
不久以后，《Hideout Door》正式完结。福田出于一种送别友人的心情仔细看了这个故事的结尾四话。这真是个漂亮的结尾——不具备很强的故事性，但它的感情异常充沛，几乎使人拍案叫绝。中井显然也很珍惜这最后的作画机会，他也下足了精力。在最后的故事里，男主角终于离开了精灵的森林，重新回到人类中间。  
他说的是：经历了这么多，我已经认同了自己，我已经得到了重生。  
因此，在哪里都可以生存下去。  
福田真太难得地有了一丝伤感。他回忆起自己的童年，就那么注视着喜欢的女孩子推着自行车，走在天桥上。他就站在教学楼边凝视那个背影。那段漫长的岁月像是静止了，就这么滑过去。他从来不觉得自己因为那段爱情得到了什么，如今才发现，使他成长的，正是那种若有若无的情绪。它牵引着他到了内心深处，认识了自己，然后新生。  
——想不到我是这么纯情的家伙。  
他笑，丢开那本杂志，摊在沙发上点着根烟。阳光很好，他的心情也像烟雾般轻盈，穿透那温暖的光线。  
他不能把这件事告诉苍树。他永远也说不出口。假如他承认自己被一个少女漫画感动过，他就不再是人前那个福田真太了。人好象总是这样，会被一种外界的因素影响着，总下意识地去做别人认为你是的那种人。他只是去安慰中井，听他整整一晚上的抱怨。然后夺走对方手里的酒杯把他拖回家去。这时候他也不想去责怪中井什么了，生活不容易，有些人并不是那种擅长打败它的类型。

只可惜中井是个不争气的家伙，去当人家的助手，却还是振作不起来，整天和女助手眉来眼去。福田打电话痛骂了他一顿，还是没能让他回心转意。苍树的新作找不到主笔，他居然提出了要和他交往的条件，结果挨了苍树一巴掌。  
福田后来得知这件事，只在心里暗骂一句：打得好。身为男人自甘堕落成这样，谁也救不了你。  
那天他冲到中井当助手的地方去抓着他问，你不想要连载机会了吗？你不想画漫画了吗？！

他还记得中井获得连载的时候激动欣喜的样子，但却没想到他仅仅是为了一个女人，而不是为了自己的梦想。他觉得怒火中烧，有什么重要的东西被人否定了。他之前也为朋友做了这么多事，关心鼓励他们，试图让他们和解，结果事情却到了这个地步。  
“喜欢哪个女人是你自己的事！”他用力揍了中井一拳。“我说的是连载！你打算就这么放弃？！”  
但是中井不肯悔改，于是，福田掉头就走，再也没有看这个可怜的男人一眼。  
他找到苍树红，答应教她画漫画中的色情场面。联想到她之前打死也不肯修改自己漫画的态度，他满心以为会遭到拒绝，想不到她却鞠了一躬：“请多指教了。”  
他心中忽然有些异样，但表情比原来的更拽了。

——很显然，被我教训，对苍树大小姐来说必然是个了不得的经历。  
他可不会因为对方是女孩子而手下留情，该吼就吼，该批判的地方一点不留情面。在这方面，他有些考验她的意思，如果大小姐知难而退，这以后就别画漫画了。  
与此同时，福田对责编解释：“我只是看不过眼才去帮助的！我可不是喜欢她。”  
雄二郎轻飘飘地把话头带过去了，显然，跟这种事比起来，他对漫画的排名更在意。福田有些郁闷，他准备好的理由，对方根本没有要听的兴趣。  
到了晚上，他看着镜子时才想起来，自己为什么要解释呢？解释给谁听呢？  
幸好苍树既没有放弃，也没有觉察到他那些活动的小心思。他们抽时间在咖啡厅碰面，一张张地研究name，他用铅笔给她画示范图。每改好一张图，他们就抽空说点闲话。福田这时候才意识到，她并不容易。一边应付学业，一边坚持连载，其实是很累的。说这话时，苍树红低着头，正在用铅笔无意识地模仿着他的笔触。她的短发在颊边游荡，遮住了眼睛，那颗小小的泪痣在发丝间显出来。福田下意识地抬起手替她拨开那些发丝，两个人同时愣住了。他们抬头看着对方，他从苍树的眼睛里明显地看到了迷惑和无措的神色。  
福田有些尴尬，赶紧岔开话题指着下一页说他的意见。他只敢用余光瞥她的脸，眼见她的表情似乎逐渐正常回来，也许她很快就会认为这是没有任何意义的正常举措了。幸好苍树大小姐其实是如此一个对男女之事完全没有概念的天然呆。  
在这一天结束的时候，福田回到他自己的公寓，忽然想起指尖拂过少女脸颊的感受，心脏不禁怦怦跳动，他将手指放在唇边，任凭自己站在原地，陷入迷惑。

他爱那个女人吗？若说是爱，好象又少了一点东西。若说不爱，那他如今的感受如何解释？他不能够因为什么原因，就否认他曾经心动过的事实，那不公平，对苍树大小姐不公平，对他自己的心也不公平。实际上，他爱过那个被他当作美好回忆的初恋对象吗？那是爱吗？或者不是爱？他又真的爱苍树红吗？  
够了。理智在这时候插入进来，思绪戛然而止，他推开门走进房间去找了一罐啤酒。不论如何，福田真太不是笨蛋。  
他只是不乐意思考没有结论的问题。

“我还以为你不会让别人改你的name。”他这么说。  
“啊，上次的《Hideout Door》不让改。”她微微笑了笑，眼睛里有种少女的光彩。福田没法装作看不见，只好把头扭向一边。“因为，那是我从小到大最想画的故事。”  
“……那种的，一个人进了森林，然后和精灵对话什么的……？”福田很悲哀地发现他其实根本想不起来那个漫画究竟有啥剧情。  
“嗯。在我看来，那个世界是真实存在过的，不过也仅仅是对我来说这样想而已。所以，不管别人说了什么，我都不想要改变它。”她认真地说着，低下头去看着自己的画稿。“但是，现在新的故事就没有这个动机了——这是纯粹作为‘漫画家’的创作。”  
福田就说：“哟，原来大小姐你是认真地想当个漫画家的，我要对你重新审视了。”  
“这是什么话？”  
“因为你之前的故事看起来都是一副自我陶醉的样子，别怪我不客气我就是那个意思——”  
“福田先生的画不是也一样嘛，不都是男主角如何教训别人和打架的粗暴的故事！”  
“那又怎么样，我喜欢画！”  
“我也是！”  
两个人都觉得很好笑，不过这样一来，他们的气氛变得随意了。其实福田每次大吼大叫都不是故意的，只是一种放松情绪的手段。也正因为如此，苍树虽然有男性恐惧症，在他面前却轻松得多。  
然后福田忽然又感觉到失落。原来在她的眼里，自己觉得很热血和激动人心的故事，只是“粗暴”的东西而已。也对啊，她那种过分纤细的风格，恐怕也不太适合他。  
但是他还是记得自己手指上的余温和触感，它分明随时存在着，当苍树在面前的时候，提醒着他，于是这感觉更加强烈了，像一只虫子钻进了骨髓，让他浑身上下都不自在。  
“下次我去画个恋爱故事吧。”他忽然开玩笑般地说道。“那时候来找你参考好了。”  
她一楞，抬起头来看着他故作随意的脸，随即绽开笑容：“好啊。”

他失眠了，并且开始后悔自己为什么要随口说出这种提议。实际上不论她有没有往心里去，这结果他都不喜欢。  
福田真太一贯崇尚快刀斩乱麻地解决问题，可他实在不能明白自己的想法。一会儿又觉得自己或许真的心动了，一会儿又觉得根本没有可能。作为男人的本能告诉他，这算不上是爱情。他不知道她吸引自己的东西是否存在于其他女性身上。一波又一波的迷惑、茫然像海潮一样地在内心里起了冲突，他想要不再困惑，却更加深地困惑了。

其实，一句话算不得什么。  
既不是承诺也不是许愿，只不过是轻飘飘的一句话，只有福田自己把它当了真。  
下一次开始新连载的时候，他收到了她的祝贺短信，一点也没有提什么恋爱故事的事情。那时候她的新连载成绩也相当出色。  
大家的生活都有所变化，只有福田组的人一如既往。每次他想到自己真的以“福田组”来为他们命名的时候，就会会心一笑。这些人都是他的骄傲，他真心地关心他们每个人，爱他们每个人的漫画，也因此感觉到充满前进的动力。每一次福田挨个打电话把他们叫出来聚会，都会想着，不知不觉间，和这些家伙已经在一起这么多年了。他们看着彼此变化，成熟。他十七岁不服输地画着漫画，反抗着兄长霸权的日子，好象还在昨天。故乡的风和空气也那么新鲜地活在记忆里。他坐在电车上的时候会闭上眼，假装下一个站的时候就会穿越到从前。  
然后他们在不同的站下车，分道扬镳。  
不过很多事情是意想不到的。他们收到了一个恋爱漫画短篇祭的企划，大家都热血蓬勃地写起了自己的故事。虽然大家都是劲敌，福田却也不打算失败。他摩拳擦掌地写了自己构思很久的故事。  
在设定女主角的时候，他略微有一丝犹豫。实际上他不擅长描写女性角色的心理。他想起手边有这么个人的电话，正要打的时候，手指却自己停了下来。  
不行。  
他明白自己不能这么做。具体什么原因，他说不上来，但这种感觉是真实的，直觉在阻止着他。很久前的思绪重新缠绕上来，他要首先答对问题，才能解开这个密码，才有资格进入苍树的世界。  
福田真太与自己做了几秒钟斗争之后，放弃了。他想，人物设定的事，还是去问编辑吧。  
梦想是美好的，结局是悲摧的，这个短篇当然没获得啥好名次。实际上是倒数第二名。他看过秋名爱子的那篇，老实说剧本还是不错的，问题出在作画上。他真心觉得不可能有人比这个更杯具了。  
虽说这也算不上啥大的打击，他却忍不住开始思考原因。重新审视其他人的故事，再审视他自己的故事，福田真太不得不面对这个事实。  
他说谎了。  
他以很高明的方式掩盖了自己真实的情绪，他害怕自己的迷惑和犹疑会暴露在纸上让苍树看见，他害怕她知道自己是真的心动过，于是他试着在故事中加入了谎言。这使整个故事脱离了原本明快的基调，添上了几分冷色。最终的故事还是暴露了他内心的克制和软弱，而读者的眼光是犀利的。  
他想苦笑，这么多年过去了，事实是什么又是否重要呢？日子还是这么过着，他又何必自欺欺人地把无法明确的感情又翻上来一次。

后来，平丸一也替他解决了这个问题。  
平丸暗恋了苍树好几年，说是暗恋，倒不如说连火星人都知道了，只有当事人苍树红和平丸这个白痴自己不知道。编辑吉田当然是乐得利用这种事来钓着他，让平丸能安心画漫画。福田本来也是热心人，一般情况下根本看不过这种事，但他一想到平丸那副对漫画吊儿郎当的态度就有气，干脆闭口不言。  
不过不可否认，平丸确实是有才能的，至少他吊儿郎当地画着的也是自己的思绪和点子。  
某天，平丸忽然开车到他家里来，说要把车子用十万日元卖给他。助手一听有便宜可捡，乐得都不知道姓啥了，飞奔出来就说要买。福田狠狠敲了他脑壳。“你丫有钱吗？你丫会开车吗？”把助手拽到现实中来。  
接着他转向平丸：“天上不会掉馅饼的，你有什么事就直说。”  
平丸也像急眼的兔子一样了，只得实打实地招供说你再不帮忙吉田氏就要追来了，我要跟苍树大小姐约会，求你了帮我这个忙吧我以后会报答的blabla。  
福田真太是真的愣了，但随后又乐了，他往保时捷上一靠，拍着那辆几乎是崭新的车：“不用了，这台是好车啊，这么好的车子便宜卖给我，你不后悔吗？”  
“跟苍树小姐比起来一台车不算什么！”平丸人混帐归混帐，说这种话的时候还真是斩钉截铁。  
“那就好，是不算什么，这车我买下了，祝你马到功成。”  
他拍了拍平丸的肩膀，笑得没心没肺，心里在感慨着这年头当漫画家谈个恋爱真不容易。  
福田和助手开车去兜风，不多时吉田就追来了，急吼吼地像在追逃犯。福田看他如此跳脚，友情联络了亚城木梦叶，推理高手高木秋人迅速定位了两人所在位置，于是他们一起上了平丸的车，向青山驶去。福田估计着自己也为他们制造了足够的时间和机会，没想到到了地方，平丸都拉着苍树跑路一圈了，还是没有表白。福田简直恨不得踢他一脚，他终于按捺不住，大吼一声：“是男人你TM就赶紧说！！！”  
说出这句话，他终于爽快了，多年郁积的一股情绪，就借着这么一句话吼了出来。  
苍树红其实也看见了他们，她向这边瞥了一眼，福田意识到，这是听了自己那句话后的反应。  
他忽然觉得很抱歉，不知道是对自己抱歉，还是对苍树。  
但对他自己来说这样的结果也不错。

从一开始在公园看着中井画画，他就只是一个旁观者，永远没有参与到故事当中。失落只不过是占了那种情绪很小很小的一部分，还有另外很大的一部分，是欣慰，还有带着愧疚的轻松。  
他终于能够彻底地放下一件事，即使那件事他从来没有想通过。  
也许等到很多年后他会明白过来。  
他会想起中井最后的离开。他带着苍树一起去见他。福田并不喜欢中井这个人，他只是放弃不了任何同伴。中井看见他们出现，接近四十的男人，终于泪流满面。他悲伤得难以自抑，只说了一声“再见”，然后就走了。无论是苍树在后面说承蒙照顾了，还是真城最高在说我相信你会回来的。他对着那个背影喊道：“你就这样放弃了吗？”但是，中井再也没有回头。  
那个背影给了他太深的印象，他自觉那就是一笔债务，他的人生，建立在无数这样的人的绝望与失败之下。于是他有心要弥补。  
其实他心底也一直清楚。苍树红，无论她是个怎样的人，无论她是否曾为他爱过，她都始终是他梦想的一部分。那个梦想关乎漫画，关乎福田组，关乎JUMP，和许多人的命运。  
他没有放弃过，于是那个梦想和她的影子始终存在。她只是在这个梦想中，沉淀了一点回忆与幻想的色彩。  
是否和爱情有关，那之于福田真太而言，并不重要。  
因为，他终究是个聪明的人。

END


End file.
